


song writer kaito

by Starchild_jojo



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchild_jojo/pseuds/Starchild_jojo
Summary: kaito is the best writer of the vocaloids but he is worried he dosent have the right talent to sing his perfect songs
Kudos: 6





	song writer kaito

"miku.. can i tell you something..?" kaito asked, his head hanging low as he looked out the school window. classes had ended but if he didnt meet her then and there she might have left the male for someone more talented. shuned from the singing program he did his studies from the sidelines so it was the only time he could meet the head of the first years.  
she sighed fixing up her books but gave him a moment to speak. "yes, what is it? if you want to copy my voice bank i won't let you, frog boy." she smirked but he just shook his head. used to worse he didnt mind her words. head low he never met her eyes but gave her a few music sheets with full composures of perfect melody tuning and lyrics. "can you sing this...?"  
she scaned the lines silnetly in awe at the pure poetry to each line. the pure melancholy seeping into the song had damped the song jsut enough for a sweet bittersweet feeling to a happy song. truly refreshing just to read but she hadnt even started the singing yet. her heart already wavering to his lyrics she looked up to him with acusing glares. "whats this? steal someones work trying to get me to sing like your someones obsessed fanboy?"  
shaking his head, his bangs draped over his low hanging head once more. "no.. i wrote it. but.. if i sang it, nobody would like it. so,, i want you to sing it. you can say its your own but please.. dont change the lyrics." he held onto his large scarf, bringing it up to make sure it covred his mouth enough for nobody to see what he thought was an unsightly thing.  
"as if.." she pushed the papers into his chest making him rapidly try to catch the fluttering sheet music. "i shouldnt sing this. its your song, get good enough to sing it yourself." she turned around ready to leave but paused at the door. turning to see the male picking papers off the ground she scoffed. "to think you actually did have some talent,," with another huff she left kaito smiling down at the ground. "she liked my song.. im glad."


End file.
